Emerald Sakura Petals
by CrimsonShinigami
Summary: - Chapter 3 is UP - Hisoka is out on his own at night and comes across Muraki kiling another helpless victim, various parts of history repeat itself as Hisoka is caught up in a vicious circle, in which history is far more dangerous in present day
1. Cystal Wondering

Disclaimers: No...They do not belong to me...if you're here that means you know that...this is the first of several chapters I plan to write on the idea...so give me a break. I think the characters are slightly OOC, but not much...but I'm working on it. Have fun because that's what I've spent all this time rewriting it for. I hope it's a damn lot better now than it was before.because I hadn't seen any of the show before and now I have.finally. I've noticed that Yami no Matsuei has got a lot more popular since I last wrote this fiction.so I hope that'll benefit me a little. Please review.it would make me really happy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hisoka Kurosaki sat, his icy glare penetrating the empty, blackened street from the bench. Tsuzuki was not with him, away getting personal with the subject of their job once again. He sighed lightly and circled the street once more with his cold gaze, letting it slide once over a night bird - who - spooked by the eyes fixing on him decided that it would be much safer to hunt somewhere else.  
  
Movement sparked his attention finally, though it came only momentarily, silver on black, then a flash of white.  
  
Thoughts and memories dragged across his mind violently, and as he rose, as though in a dream, steadily and silently walking down towards the source of his visions, they intensified.  
  
More sparks of silver and white drew his vision, slowly forming into one figure, and at the instant they personified themselves, a final flash of silver blue lifted and met at his eyes. The moment the colour drifted over him, full panic overtook Hisoka, stopping him in his tracks as he swallowed hard, his fear obvious.  
  
Below the silver haired figure lay the body of a young woman, her body bloodied from a deep cut in her chest, it caused a flashback within Hisoka, the blonde haired boy lifting his hands to drag through his hair as he took an unsteady step back.  
  
Muraki stood, moving forwards towards Hisoka, the frozen boy remaining still as ice even as cold, bloodied hands fell onto his shoulders, soaking him with the liquid.  
  
Hisoka cried out as the strong hands fell on him, instantly trying to move away from the other. He twisted and writhed; though Muraki added pressure to hold the smaller boy still.  
  
Despite himself, the smaller boy whimpered, forcing himself to look into the eyes of the man who had killed him, to listen as the same man spoke to him.  
  
"What's a boy of your age doing out unsupervised in a district like this?" Muraki drew out his words purposefully to scare the boy more, and it worked, Hisoka flinched against him.  
  
"Well..." asked the man impatiently. "Are you going to answer me?" He squeezed harder on the smaller boy's shoulders, causing him to whimper louder.  
  
"I was just investigating...it's my job..." Hisoka complained, struggling against the other's grasp.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat, Hisoka, or at least it got very badly hurt..." Muraki threatened, still holding strongly to the other.  
  
Hisoka lowered his head, ceasing his struggling. "What are you going to do to me...?"  
  
"Oh I don't know..." replied the villainous man, moving forwards and shifting so that his arms were wrapped neatly around him. "I could do the same as last time - perhaps a little more...I'm feeling adventurous..."  
  
"You mean more adventurous than tying me up and then getting dispelled by Tsuzuki and I?" Hisoka asked playfully. He knew this memory would annoy Muraki and it was the only way he could make himself feel better and ignore the other's touch. Tsuzuki would save him.he just had to.  
  
Muraki lifted one arm dragging it in a slap across Hisoka's face and making him yelp in pain and fall back silent again. Hisoka truly hadn't expected such a move. It was true that Muraki didn't like him and would rather the youth had died properly and not come back.but it was also true that Muraki was evil and yet very gentle.  
  
Moving slowly away and dragging the shorter with him he purred loudly. "You should learn not to talk back to those who have control over you..." He sneered, slinking further away and ignoring the spiteful look the captured youth was giving him.  
  
Ten minutes of being dragged and struggling found Hisoka on the floor of a warm apartment, a rough, natural rug brushing over his face viciously and grazing the flesh.  
  
Scared green eyes settled on Muraki as he moved away from the now locked and bolted door, the electric lock providing an inescapable prison.  
  
"Mu...raki..." growled the blonde on the floor, shifting a little to scramble back across the now painful carpet.  
  
"That's my name...Hisoka..." said the silver-haired man In an almost sing song voice. In seconds he had crossed the room and sank down to his knees, straddling the boy and pressing his hands against the other's shoulders. "Don't wear it out."  
  
Hisoka whimpered loudly as he was pushed back to the floor, squirming away at the touch in a desperate attempt at trying to get away, not liking it at all. "You don't understand. Don't touch me..."  
  
Muraki hissed lightly through his teeth, pressing the full length of his body against the other, for the pure intention of annoying him further.  
  
"I said 'Don't touch me.'" He said again, pushing more into his speech this time. "Get...off...me..." He separated the words to add more effect but the blue-eyed one didn't take heed, only pressed down further and lay his lips lightly against the other's flesh.  
  
Hisoka pulled his legs up sharply under him, eyes blazing with a hidden fire, somehow detached from himself as he kicked the other away sharply, kicking back with his own feet to roll over his shoulders and back, gaining distance, and time.  
  
Turning a little on his feet, arching one toe up softly to rest on the floor, like a dancer would, he drew up his arms, slowly at first, gliding them past his face elegantly and then switching them and gliding them back down.  
  
After a few more perfect movements he stopped his hands just apart from each other, hands curved at perfect 90 degree angels, as though he had practised for this task all his life.  
  
Muraki glared, anger in his eyes as he knew what was coming, moving quickly, in a more repeated manner to summon for his own protection against the green eyed boy.  
  
Supernatural wind grew up around the pair, echoing loudly about them as the magic from their summoning of the creatures brought their hair up, lifting the short strands, tearing at them and releasing them.  
  
Transparent darkness enshrouded them, not hiding but creating a blackness that darkened the already dark room severely, as rifts formed behind each of the pair, releasing their protective partners upon each other.  
  
Muraki's white snake was met by a strong, green demon, shining with an intense glow that broke the darkness and lit up the room. The Shikigami that Hisoka had summoned was the first of his successful attempts - called by Hisoka's desperate need to be protected. It was a lion in shape, with wings sprouting from it's back and the tongue of a snake that was barely visible just before the blasts of green fire that came from it's mouth leapt across the room to try and strike the wriggling snake. The snake easily avoided the other creature's untrained motions, winding its body around the other creatures and biting and tearing at the Shikigami flesh.  
  
A few minutes of this incredible battle ensued, the green Shikigami finally retreating, torn with black wounds across it's holy length, causing the white snake to howl in victory and return to its home at Muraki's bidding.  
  
Muraki smiled happily, white teeth grinning from pale flesh under white hair and ice cool eyes.  
  
"Nice try, kid, but...you'll have to try harder next time."  
  
He grinned, slowly slipping back towards the exhausted and defenceless boy, hands tangling ruthlessly in his hair and pulling him up to meet him, then kissing down softly on already bruised lips.  
  
"But now," he whispered, almost silent. "I get my trophy." 


	2. Orbs of Green Gold

Disclaimers: Same as last time, I don't own them. Full stop...hey...oh dear...a little non-consensual lime, naked Hisoka, but other than that it's harmless. You have been warned. And REVIEW! *heehee* Okay, bai bai now.  
Hisoka shot wake, head thrumming in pain as he was greeted by darkness. He had just had the most terrible nightmare, stuck in a building with Muraki, oh so much fun...  
Cold rings were tight around the boy's wrists and he tugged at them a little uncomfortably, a moment later, tired realisation struck him; that wasn't a dream, he had been unconscious.  
"Ah..." came the drawling, dark voice of his tormentor through cold air, cold air that clung down over his entire body mind you, reinforcing the fact that he was completely naked.  
"Hisoka..." Continued the voice playfully as a figure drifted into reality close to him from waves of darkness.  
Biting his lip for a moment, Hisoka took a second's thought before he spat at Muraki. The silver haired man ducked to one side of it and glaring at the blonde. "Don't try that game with me, Hisoka." He stalked forwards, grabbing the blonde's shoulders and pushing him back slightly into the wall. "Or I'll gag you...but I wanted so badly to hear you scream my name..."  
"I'll never do anything that you want, Muraki!" Hissed the defensive boy, writhing in his grasp. "Get off me...!"  
"No... I don't think I will...I think I'll prove why I think you'll do anything I like..."  
Muraki hissed loudly and moved forwards to the bound, grounded boy, slowly lowering his lips to kiss against the soft flesh of the younger's cheek. A moment later the lips came down again, but this time hiding the sharp razor blades of teeth behind, that dug into the flesh and then were tugged viciously back, still clutching the flesh, stretching it and sucking on the surface.  
Hisoka yelped in pain and struggled a little more, but with every movement, the motion hurt more and he fell still, unfortunately giving Muraki the idea that he was finally enjoying it. So the white haired man made the motion again, lower down, and again after that, trailing a line of possessive marks to the bottom of the other boy's neck.  
Sliding his tongue back up over the marks and making Hisoka gasp in a cold breath, Muraki grinned, moving down to kiss the other's turgid, unyielding lips.  
'What's wrong...boy...?' asked the murderer, drawing back just a little to glare down into closed, frightened eyes.  
Hisoka didn't answer, but his body did begin to shiver violently, pain and fear obvious.  
Muraki smiled, drearily and reached a hand behind the blonde's neck, pulling him forward and uttering "Kiss back, or suffocate," before catching the boy in an unending, hungry kiss, though passion was definitely not a word linked to the man.  
Hisoka slowly kissed the other back, only for the pure need of breath. Even though he was dead, he found it natural to breathe, and without the sensation of air flowing through him, he felt...well dead, and it was *very* uncomfortable. With every motion he made to kiss back he felt of how much he was betraying Tsuzuki. But why wasn't Tsuzuki here yet?  
After a few minutes, the white haired man drew back, lips slightly bruised and looking down at the torn, chewed at lips of the other, grinning a little.  
Hisoka turned his head to one side, as the kiss was broken, licking a little blood from his mutilated lips with a loud sigh from his lungs. Reluctantly he let the weight of the world close in on a lonely centre within him.  
Tears began to streak down the dark blonde's cheeks as he slowly returned his gaze to his captor, and a large hand streaked down to slowly brush away the tears, before kissing the rest away lightly.  
Muraki smiled and nudged his head softly against the other's gently in an almost loving manner, before slowly drawing back. "As long as you're mine, you won't cry..."  
Hisoka growled loudly and spat up at the man as he spoke. "You! You're the reason I'm crying! You.you." Green eyes blazed again with the fire from earlier, but they were unaided by and supernatural release as heavy hands moved to press against the other's shoulder and the base of his neck.  
  
"You what? What were you going to say to me?"  
  
Hisoka turned his eyes away again and fell still under the other once more.  
"Now I'll finish. As long as you're mine," Muraki repeated. "You won't cry unless I want you to."  
Tears streaked from Hisoka's eyes again, naturally. Since Hisoka couldn't stop them himself - they were stopped by a heavy slap that came to the side of his face and his eyes shot open, looking to Muraki.  
A sneer rose over the blue eyed man's face as he looked down at the boy as a rose would to a blade of grass. "And I'll want you to cry if you don't do as I tell you."  
Hisoka closed his eyes again and bowed his head. "Such as...?"  
Muraki caught the other under the chin; lifting it and forcing his eyes open with the movement, glaring into them. "Such as, you will look at me at all times unless I tell you not to, and that you will always kiss me back, unless I want you not to, or the fact that you will call me Master Muraki at all times.'  
Hisoka glared back and struggled again but a sharp knee gliding between his thighs. He barely stopped short of injuring himself severely.  
  
"And you will behave..." Muraki continued. "You will behave a lot, and only struggle when I tell you to."  
Hisoka lowered his eyes, but obediently kept them trained on the other above him. "Okay..." he muttered slowly. "I'll do what you say...but you have to promise me one thing, that you won't hurt Tsuzuki..."  
Muraki looked down at the other boy for a moment, then glanced away, thought strained on his face. "You don't really have a choice, Hisoka...and I don't make promises that might prove unpleasant for my plans." He grinned madly and slowly descended for another burning kiss with the smaller creature. 


	3. Memories of Fire

Disclaimers: You know what should be written here and I have to write it. They don't belong to me.I just play my little games with them (Yes I know Hisoka can't raise Shikigami.yet)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tsuzuki paced back and forth across the floor of Tatsumi's office. He finally understood what the other had been saying all this time. His office was too small. There wasn't even enough room to pace properly.  
  
The sound of the door opening made Tsuzuki snap to attention and look to it. Deep in his purple eyes drifted his terrible pain and loneliness and the blue eyes of Tatsumi found this all too easily in the Shinigami's huge eyes.  
  
Tatsumi frowned even as he sank down in his chair behind the desk and closed his eyes. The frown was still there as he began to talk.  
  
"We can confirm that it was Muraki that took him." Tatsumi murmured quietly.  
  
Tsuzuki froze - praying that he'd heard wrong from the nervous clerk's quiet speech. It wasn't like Tatsumi to speak so quietly.  
  
"What did you say.?"  
  
"Muraki has Hisoka."  
  
Tsuzuki swallowed and lifted a hand to cover his eyes as he sank down finally into the chair, almost like an unmarried woman who'd just been told that she was pregnant. The pain of the truth was almost too much to bear.  
  
Tsuzuki finally bit his lip and lowered his hand, looking back up to Tatsumi. "I'm going to save him.you know that right?"  
  
Tatsumi nodded vaguely and looked up to the ceiling slowly to avoid that puppyish pain in the other's eyes.  
  
"Do you know where he is..?"  
  
"We're not really sure.but I know you'll be able to find him if I give you some time, right?"  
  
Tsuzuki nodded slowly and pushed himself to his feet.  
  
- x - x - x - x - x - x -  
  
Hisoka awoke groggily on the tearing carpet, running a hand slowly down his beaten and dirty form even as he pulled his knees up to his stomach protectively. His back ached painfully from the events of the last few nights and he was distantly aware of the stench of sex and sweat in the room.  
  
Then the terrible sound came again - the laughter that he'd had constantly since he was brought here. "Good morning, little slave."  
  
Hisoka pretended that he hadn't heard - to acknowledge Muraki's presence would be to have to bear it for even longer. Hisoka found that he didn't have the chance to ignore it though. He was uncurled roughly and pinned down on his back. Muraki was dressed and clean - he smelt so clean in comparison to Hisoka.  
  
"I'm going into work today, my dear, and when I get back you'll be gone."  
  
Hisoka stirred uneasily. Was Muraki sending some other person to move him to another place? Or was he going to be rescued.and if so - why wasn't Muraki just going to move him somewhere else?  
  
"But before you go I thought I'd give you one last jab."  
  
Hisoka growled and began to struggle again instantly. Muraki had begun blasting his system with drugs a couple of days ago. The Shinigami wasn't very sure what they were for as they didn't seem to affect him much at all - but he did know that he hated having Muraki jab him with needles that could have been anywhere and could contain anything. Hisoka was definitely sure that he didn't appreciate being a lab rat as well as a whore.  
  
Muraki easily overpowered the youth, pressing a fresh needle deep into Hisoka's arm and then retreating, standing up and smiling warmly. "Don't forget me, my dear." And then he was gone. The door was locked and Hisoka was left on the floor, his body retreating back into a curled up state.  
  
It was hours later when he finally felt something tugging him towards consciousness. There was a blanket lain over his body and something was shaking him and calling his name - a voice that sounded honey sweet - and a touch that felt like a kitten brushing over flesh adoringly.  
  
Slowly Hisoka let his eyes slide open. Above him stood Tsuzuki - his eyes wide and bright with all kind of emotions that Hisoka could barely recognise. As he gazed into those eyes Hisoka suddenly felt a need to comfort Tsuzuki. After all.what had the other Shinigami been through while he'd been away?  
  
But as he finally registered the feel of the other's flesh on his shoulder another feeling overtook him in such a drastic and terrible wave that it made Hisoka fight desperately to get Tsuzuki away from him as he fell back into a demi-conscious state.  
  
Terrible pain.it was the only thing that Hisoka could feel. What was happening? Why wasn't he here? He could see Tsuzuki searching the park where he had been two nights previously. He frightened people walking their dogs in the early morning - he frightened animals and perhaps he even frightened the trees. There was such an empty loneliness growing from deep within Hisoka's heart as he watched. And then there were flashes of possibilities. Where was he? Could he have left me forever? Or has he gone off with someone else? Or maybe someone else has stolen him away? Pain.such terrible, terrible pain of loneliness. It was growing unbearable - making Hisoka's heart feel like it was about to crack; to explode with the pain of having to be without the only thing he loved. And then it did - Hisoka feel unconscious with what he heard to be a scream from his own mouth.  
  
When Hisoka next woke he was in the hospital part of Enma-Chou. Watari was leaning over him warily and gazing first at him and then at the computer. Tsuzuki sat on the other side of him looking terribly worried. As soon as his eyes were opened - Hisoka looked up desperately to Tsuzuki - knowing exactly where he would be sitting. Tsuzuki reached out his hand to take Hisoka's - but Watari unhappily batted it back. "You can't touch him.you might send him into another vision."  
  
Hisoka closed his eyes as he saw the horrible look in Tsuzuki's eyes again. Finally he heard the other stirring beside him and when he opened his eyes he saw that it was because Tatsumi had entered the room.  
  
"Is he okay, now, Watari?" Tatsumi asked quietly - blinking first from the longhaired man and then back to Hisoka lying on the bed.  
  
"You want to question him about something, Tatsumi?" Watari asked quietly, still clicking though the results of the monitoring sensors he'd attached to Hisoka.  
  
"Yes.I would. Are you up to answering a few questions, Hisoka?"  
  
Hisoka nodded quietly and Tatsumi looked up to the other two. "Could you possibly leave us?"  
  
Watari nodded, taking Tsuzuki's hand and leading him out of the room - because it was obvious that Tsuzuki would not be leaving the room unless it was under someone else's steam.  
  
Tatsumi sank down in place where Tsuzuki had been. Hisoka closed his eyes and lay his head back quietly. He'd known Tatsumi would want to ask some questions, after all.  
  
"So Muraki's alive?"  
  
Hisoka flinched at the name and sighed before he spoke his simple reply. "Yes, he is."  
  
"Is he still after Tsuzuki.?" Tatsumi asked quietly.  
  
"I'm not really sure.I can never tell what he's planning." Hisoka worded, weakly. His brain had been working over this one. He was sure that Muraki wasn't after Tsuzuki any more but some things that had been said by the elder man had perplexed him somewhat on this point. And so he didn't want to feed false information.so he tried to be vague instead.  
  
Tatsumi lifted his hand, folding it slowly about Hisoka's in a comforting motion. But it didn't comfort him. Instead Hisoka's mind exploded with pain again and he experienced another unprovoked vision.  
  
Tatsumi's mind was just as confused as any other that Hisoka had experienced. Strings of numbers and words made up most of the background instead of the blinding white or constricting black that Hisoka was used to. It made everything so much more confusing as characters came and went, carrying lumps of the background away with them and leaving huge black spaces of nothingness behind. The confusion and anger that seemed to be the main point of Tatsumi's existence seemed to be closing in on him - growing larger and larger with every number that disappeared. As the numbers seemed to disappear finally, leaving Tatsumi alone in the emptiness, Hisoka felt himself pull at his hair with one hand and then scream again in a desperate attempt to let out the confusion and pain of nothing. It was too late.he was unconscious again. 


End file.
